O Desafio!
by Kahhh
Summary: SAGA SKYPIEA - Skypiea comemorava o fim do confronto entre os Shandinas e os Skipieans. Uma festa. Muita bebida. E um desafio.


**SINOPSE:** Skypiea comemorava o fim do confronto entre os Shandinas e os Skipieans. Uma festa. Muita bebida. E um desafio.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Eichiro Oda.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**SAGA SKYPIEA**

* * *

**O DESAFIO!**

* * *

O badalar do sino ecoava pelo céu suavemente. Cada batida na camada densa de ouro sinalizava o final de um confronto entre os moradores Shandinas e os Skipeans – moradores mais antigos – que lutavam devido a uma ilha conhecida como Upper Yarde, que Nami descobriu fazer parte de Jaya – uma ilha que predominava no Mar Azul.

Além de aquele badalar romper a briga entre os moradores que já durava 400 anos, alertava também sobre a derrota de Enel, que se considerava Deus do lugar e que Luffy foi o único capaz de derrotar.

As notas do sino acalentavam os corações dos moradores, que estavam felizes por finalmente estarem ouvindo aquele som após muitos anos de luta, tudo em sinal de seu orgulho perante seus ancestrais e de sua terra que sempre lhe pertencera.

Luffy sorria alegre por conseguir desvendar o mistério da ilha. Sua existência no Mar Azul era vista como uma piada, algo que existia somente na mente de pessoas sonhadoras, mas Luffy provaria que ela realmente existia, deixando Cricket - que sempre viveu a procura de indícios de Skypiea nadando no fundo do mar dia após dia, sem saber que a ilha que tanto ansiava encontrar estava no céu - orgulhoso.

Com o badalar do sino, a localização de Skypiea seria concreta diante dos olhos de Cricket, que então ficaria em paz. Esse era um dos objetivos de Luffy, que não suportava ver o homem arriscando sua vida para provar que Norland, seu ancestral, nunca fora um mentiroso e que morreu em vão.

Após todo o acontecido, os Shandias e Skypieans resolveram festejar com muita bebida, comida e uma ótima dança em volta da fogueira, divertindo o grupo que se perdia na multidão de anjos com sorrisos alegres nos lábios.

Wiper estava sentado junto de seus companheiros e virava ríspido o copo de bebida na boca. Chopper ficava sem saber o que fazer com o alvoroço do guerreiro que ficara gravemente ferido, mas parecia que o homem não se importava com isso. Aisa se divertida junto de Luffy por causa do seu corpo de borracha, imitando o chapéu de palha com uma de suas frases famosas como o _gomu gomu no_. Usopp, em cima de uma das ruínas, contava suas histórias fantasiosas deixando alguns Skypieans boquiabertos.

Zoro já havia tomado todas e se encontrava totalmente fora de seu estado normal, rindo e se divertindo junto de Sanji, que paquerava as anjas que passavam por ali - o loiro estava no mesmo estado que Zoro.

– Hey! Que tal vermos quem bebe mais! – Sanji sugeriu todo sorridente erguendo o copo para cima.

– Nem precisava propor isso, vai perder de qualquer jeito – Zoro falou convencido de sua vitória.

– Ah é? Eu te desafio, Marimo de merda!

Zoro respirou fundo e segurou o cabo de uma das suas espadas, a contragosto, com uma carranca nada satisfeita.

– Cuidado com o que fala, cozinheiro pervertido.

Sanji irritado aproximou-se, segurando na gola da camisa de Zoro com um olhar furioso.

– Cozinheiro pervertido é a merda da tua cara feia!

– Deveria raspar essas suas sobrancelhas esquisitas e encaracoladas!

– Ora, seu...

Nami conversava animadamente com Conis. Ao notar a situação precária dos dois que se enfrentavam como cachorros loucos, desculpou-se com a loira e se afastou da jovem, caminhando a passos assustadores na direção dos companheiros descontrolados.

Cerrou os punhos e os atingiu com gosto na nuca, cada um fez uma careta com a dor aguda.

– Vocês dois estão me fazendo passar vergonha! – Balbuciou Nami, furiosa.

– Nami-swan! - Sanji abraçou Nami, que novamente socou a cabeça do loiro cozinheiro, deixando nítido um galo no topo de sua cabeça.

– Não me toque! – O loiro afastou-se de Nami. Cerrou o cílio quando ouviu um ruído, parecido com uma risada em um tom de deboche.

Sanji olhou para o lado e encarou o espadachim ao seu lado, pegou um de seus cigarros no bolso e o acendeu, dando uma tragada e soltando a fumaça pela boca com uma expressão nada bonita.

– Aquele que conseguir ficar consciente vence. – Sanji continuou o desafio.

Zoro apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, desentendido. O pervertido resolveu desafiá-lo logo quando ele tinha a intenção de tirar um cochilo.

Ainda assim, um sorriso arrogante se estampou nos lábios de Zoro.

– Se eu ganhar a aposta, o que ganho? – Perguntou sem nem a menos olhar para a cara de Sanji.

– O que quiser – Respondeu Sanji – Mas se eu ganhar – Abraçou Nami – Quero um beijo da Nami-swan.

A ruiva tremeu de raiva e, de novo, socou a cabeça do loiro.

– Mas nem morta!

– Ora, navegadora-san. Não vejo problema nenhum nisso.

Robin falou com um sorriso enquanto assistia a tudo de camarote. Nami olhou para ela com uma careta, as duas eram as únicas que estavam sóbrias naquela festa. Um sorriso maléfico surgiu nos lábios da ruiva assim que um pensamento inusitado surgiu.

– Só se você der um beijo no Zoro se ele ganhar! – Nami falou apontando o dedo para Robin, que se mantivera quieta apenas olhando-a.

Vendo que a ruiva lançou um tipo de desafio a ela, Robin apenas suspirou e respondeu calmamente.

– Se for apenas um selinho. Não vejo problema.

Nami ficou de olhos arregalados. Ela só estava falando da boca para fora, porque queria que Robin negasse e, assim, ela ficaria livre de Sanji. A ruiva engoliu em seco com a situação em que se colocara e olhou para Zoro, que permanecia encostado em uma das ruinas.

– Zoro, tudo bem se for assim?

A única escapatória que teve foi saber a opinião do espadachim, e, caso ele não concordasse com aquilo tudo, ela se safaria.

– Pra mim tanto faz.

Nami baixou a cabeça e pôs a mão na face, indignada. _"Por que vocês dois não se declaram logo?" _pensou assim que constatou que nenhum dos dois se recusou ao beijo. Sem saída, ela olhou para Sanji que tinha um olhar tarado, como sempre.

– Se você perder, vou querer todo o seu ouro! – Declarou com a cara amarrada.

– Tudo o que quiser, Nami-swan.

Óbvio que Sanji responderia daquela maneira, estava tão bêbado que não sabia o que estava dizendo. Nami olhou para Zoro com uma cara nada satisfeita.

– Vê se ganha.

Zoro não disse nada, sabia que Nami estava mais interessada no ouro que em beijar Sanji, além de também querer escapar da encrenca em que se enfiou, é claro.

Por causa do alvoroço, Luffy e Aisa apareceram ao lado de Nami, curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo. A ruiva contou a eles sobre o desafio, e Luffy riu assim que Nami falou sobre o beijo, e, pela sua cara, era possível notar que ele não queria deixar de ver essa cena, não importando qual dos dois ganharia, já que o beijo ia acontecer de qualquer jeito, seja através de Nami ou Robin.

As bebidas já estavam colocadas ao lado dos competidores. Nami fez sinal para que começassem. Os olhos da ruiva fixaram-se nas bebidas de Zoro, que virava a garrafa rapidamente na boca, enquanto Sanji colocava a bebida em um copo antes de bebê-la.

"_Zoro idiota" _pensou Nami irritada com o espadachim, afinal nessa competição venceria aquele que permanecesse consciente, e não quem virasse mais cachaça na goela.

Robin observava os dois detalhadamente. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram assim que percebeu Sanji, que aparentemente pendia para o lado, uma vez que ele não estava mais conseguindo manter-se acordado, o que tirava sorrisos de Nami. No entanto, se Sanji realmente perdesse, ela teria que beijar Zoro. Olhou para o espadachim, que sequer dava indícios de cansaço, concluindo que pelo jeito Zoro ia ser o vencedor.

Dito e feito. Sanji não aguentou e caiu, pondo-se a roncar. Nami pulou de felicidade por agora ser dona da parte do ouro do cozinheiro.

Disfarçadamente, Robin deu as costas com a intenção de sair do lugar aproveitando a ocasião em que todos riam da cara de Sanji, mas a morena foi impedida assim que algo a segurou pelo braço.

– Onde você pensa que vai?

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram em surpresa, e ela sentiu as borboletas em seu estômago se agitarem assim que reconheceu o timbre daquela voz. Virou-se se deparando com Zoro.

– Robin – Nami gritou o nome da arqueóloga com um sorriso divertido nos lábios – Não se esqueça do prêmio! Ele ganhou a o desafio!

Robin olhou para Zoro, que ainda segurava seu braço, e sentiu a mão dele descer, os dedos passearem pela pele delicada até parar em sua mão, segurando-a.

A arqueóloga olhou para os presentes no lugar e notou que todos estavam olhando para ela. Robin nunca imaginou que um dia, iria por passar por aquele momento, tendo que beijar um homem na frente de todo mundo, embora parte da culpa fosse dela por topar o desafio de Nami, que ainda continuava a rir do estado crítico e embriagado do cozinheiro deitado no chão.

Notou que Zoro a puxava bem devagar pelas mãos para mais perto de si. A morena sabia que era só um selinho e que acabaria logo, mas por que estava tão nervosa perto dele? Suas pernas estavam trêmulas e o coração aparentava querer saltar para fora.

Não demorou muito para Robin sentir os lábios do espadachim tocarem os seus, mas... Espera aí... Não era só um selinho? Porque Zoro abriu a boca, surgindo um beijo quente e intenso diante de todo mundo.

Luffy e Nami ficaram chocados com a cena.

– Hey! Nami! O que eles estão fazendo? – Luffy perguntou de olhos arregalados.

– Como eu suspeitava, tem algo mais por trás desse beijo – Nami falou, deixando Luffy com uma cara de desentendido.

– Hã. O que quer dizer?

Nami olhou para o amigo chapéu de palha e sorriu, pois explicar algo desse tipo para Luffy era a mesma coisa que nada.

– Não é nada, Luffy – Disse ela se virando e indo até Sanji que ainda permanecia no chão – Sanji! Quero meu tesouro! – A voz alegre e estridente da ruiva ecoava pelo bando que dançava em volta da fogueira.

Luffy, sem entender nada, coçou a nuca e saiu, ignorando o casal que ainda se beijava.

Os dois separaram o beijo e olharam um para o outro. Robin sentiu que Zoro a puxava pela mão, levando-a até uma das ruínas, onde ele se sentou trazendo Robin consigo, abraçando-a depois.

A morena sabia muito bem que o espadachim fez aquilo porque estava extremamente embriagado e suspirou por saber que no dia seguinte tudo não iria passar de uma simples lembrança sua, já que Zoro, com certeza, não iria se lembrar de nada.

Ficou em silêncio perdida em seus pensamentos. Aquilo foi melhor do que ela esperava, e Zoro não se contentava apenas com um simples selinho.

– Oi... – Robin olhou para o lado assim que Zoro chamou sua atenção, seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nas pupilas cansadas do espadachim – Se pensa que vou esquecer o que aconteceu está enganada. – Robin ficou surpresa com aquelas palavras. Sentiu o abraço ficar um pouco mais apertado – Nunca esqueço esse tipo de coisa mesmo dormindo ou bêbado, não se esqueça disso.

Zoro deitou a cabeça nos ombros dela e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Robin ficara feliz em saber que aquele beijo não ia ser apenas uma lembrança especial sua, pois a pessoa com quem queria tanto compartilhar o momento também se recordaria, e quem sabe, surgiriam outros momentos como aquele, seja numa festa, missão ou até mesmo em qualquer canto do Going Merry.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
